


hell on earth 2018

by trbltaegi (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom!Pip, M/M, Smut, Top!Damien, damien hates pip except he actually DOESNT, halloween costumes mentioned but they’re not a huge deal, hell on earth 2018 is a thing, if you squint you’ll see satan talking to damien, pip is in awe of damien, so au where they age in hell???, they look sexy, they’re around 19 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trbltaegi
Summary: pip and damien are living it up in hell together.





	hell on earth 2018

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote earlier. it’s actually the first dip fic i’ve ever written, however i was pretty pleased with the result, so, enjoy!

hell is _hot_. of course it is. what else would you expect from the epitome of torture? well, probably not two guys that are too far of a dichotomy to each other to confess how they truly feel...

  
“damien?” pip’s almost-stereotypical british accent softly escaped his lips. the recipient of his remark hummed, too fucking _needy_  to talk.  
“why do you act as if you hate me so much when, well...”

damien groaned, his head buried into his pillow, his eyes rolling. “you’re so fucking annoying.”  
the blonde boy laughed nervously, eyes flickering from the ground to his... _what_ _was_ _he?_  
“then why must you tell me how much you want me if you don’t even enjoy my company?”  
all the boy replied with was yet another groan, his mind incapable of any forms of emotional conversation at that time. all he could think about was how fucking needy he was.  
_**sigh.**_  
“sorry, _phillip_.”  
the name dripped off his tongue like hot wax from a candle. he only spoke like that when he wanted something.

  
“well, it’s quite alright, i suppose...”

  
damien sat up with a satisfied grin, patting the bed next to him as a signal for the british boy to accompany him. “no, sit here,” he tapped his lap, in which pip diverted his gaze.  
_of course he saw what was wrong with him that night._

  
“oh... well... alrighty then...” pip straddled damien’s lap. it was a gesture that he wasn’t foreign to, something he had done countless times before. though each time he was cautious, careful, having to ensure he didn’t anger the boy who he adored so much. “damien, i do believe we need to talk more about this-“  
he was cut off to damien’s hands cupping his _surprisingly_ _nice_ ass, his eyes gazing upon every potential home for a new hickey.

“talking’s fucking boring,” he sighed. “can’t you just ride me now?”

  
the blonde blushed violently, biting his lip.“it... it seems that hell on earth 2018 is going underway soon, so we must begin getting ready,” he began, the thought of finally being allowed to have sex with his one and only toying with his mind. “i was thinking you could be a vampire and i could be your cat—“

  
_**lightbulb moment.** _

  
“phillip, you’re a genius.”  
he frowned. “i am?”  
the older boy smirked, toying with the blonde’s lip with his thumb. “oh yes you are.”

*

  
hell on earth 2018 had a theme which made damien ridiculously excited: sexy. he responded rather well to pip’s suggestion of vampire and cat, conjuring up outfits in which he thought were perfect.  
damien went shirtless, covering his shoulders with a vampire’s cape. he wore a necklace with a pentagram hanging off it, with a belt to match. this belt hoisted up a pair of black denim shorts which made his ass look spectacular, and to complete the look - aside from a few rings - he wore the chunkiest platform shoes he could think of.

  
pip, on the other hand, wore sweet blonde cat ears, which blended in scarily well with his hair. a collar hugged his neck, which had a bell and leash attached, and of course damien was to keep a hold on that. the poor boy was far too nervous to go shirtless, yet was somehow coerced into wearing a mesh shirt, alongside booty shorts and fishnets. this was all complimented by some ridiculously high heels, which somehow he was a pro at walking in.

  
“well,” pip smiled sheepishly. “i do hope this is alright — oh, damien, you look splendid!”

  
“yup,” he agreed, tugging the leash with a grin. “you look... pretty fuckin hot yourself.”

  
*

  
hell on earth 2018, for damien, was full of drinking, sighing, and tugging pip by the leash. he had been so excited, but as usual, it was a total letdown. it probably would have been so much more fun if he wasn’t so fucking _needy._

“son,” a voice boomed from above them - so far up despite the height added by their shoes.

“hi, father,” damien frowned. he wanted to leave.

  
“remember to treat your boyfriend well tonight,” he nodded. “ _some_ people clearly don’t know how to...” he let out an over dramatic sigh before ultimately leaving to find his own shitty boyfriend.

  
“oh, damien, is that what we are? boyfriends?” pip couldn’t help but smile. “oh, that’s just wonderful!”

  
“shut up, pirrup,” damien retorted, tugging at the leash once more, dragging him out the party. he then muttered to himself in anger, “waste of my fucking time,” before heading back to the one place he needed to be.

*

  
“i was excited for that dumb ass party,” damien sighed, slumping onto the bed they shared. _gay._  “but whatever.”  
pip resided next to the boy yet again, softly smiling at him.

“don’t be so gloomy,” he spoke. “perhaps we can have a party of our own — we are still in our costumes, after all.”

  
damien shot pip a smirk, raising his thick brows at him. “maybe we can.” he guided the blonde back into his lap, pressing his lips against him forcefully, but carefully. sure, he was the son of satan, but he wasn’t _that_  bad.  
“d-damien,” pip blushed. “i’m terribly sorry, but i must ask, what is the purpose of all this?” his eyes shot away from the boy’s own. “i feel as though you hate me, yet now, you’re kissing me-“

  
“shut up, pip.” damien retorted. “we’ve fucked how many times? and you’re reading into a _kiss?_ ”

  
this left the brit stumped, yet wondering even more. “so _do_ you hate me?”

  
damien purely sighed. “we‘re spending eternity in hell. there’s a fuck ton of things worse than a puny british twink that i have to deal with.”

  
pip nodded, his hands automatically playing with damien’s hair dude to his hands situating around his neck.  “i suppose you’re right about that.”

  
“yeah. so shut the fuck up and let me do what i wanna do.”  
of course pip would never refuse. he was in awe of damien, and that night was no exception. his outfit made him look even hotter than normal, even more perfect.  
damien discarded of their clothes with a snap of his fingers — aside from pip’s shoes of course. they were _far_  too hot to get rid of. he kissed the blonde once again, leaving dark hickeys along his neck and jawline, ready to _finally_ get the one thing he had been craving for so long.  
the friction being created by their two bodies was almost too good a feeling, too tempting, too enticing. damien pushed pip onto the bed, making him bend over for him.

  
“good,” he muttered upon seeing the sight laid out before him. “all for me.”  
the heels he’d told pip to wear made this sight much better, something about it was just so ridiculously hot and he didn’t know why. he didn’t care, for that matter, either. all he knew was that he just wanted to fuck pip.  
hands trailing up the blonde’s thighs, damien uttered sweet nothings... or his idea of them.

  
“ _you’re_ _beautiful_.”

  
“ _you’re_ _so_ _good_ , _everything_ _on_ _show_ _just_ _for_ _me_ ”

  
“ _fuck_ , _pirrup_ , _you’re_ _tight_ ”

  
perhaps the last utterance slipped out by mistake as he finally pressed into the blonde... not that he cared. it was something he’d heard many a time.

  
“i-is that good?” pip asked, his voice slightly higher than normal due to the insane pleasure he was feeling.

  
“so good,” damien started. “means you needed a real man to come and fill you up again” he began to thrust without warning, forcing a loud yelp out of the boy. “been too long? huh?” he almost started laughing at him. he didn’t really know why. pip was the last person he fucked, he couldn’t be so hypocritical.

  
“y-yes, damien, _oh_ ”  
pip’s voice wavered, his cock aching each time he moaned as damien hit _that_ _spot_. he was sure he was already reaching his climax, as fast as it was, and began to spit out random gibberish, words he never knew he was saying.  
“oh god, oh dear, damien, please-“ he took his hand and wrapped it around his length, pumping in time with damien’s thrusts.

  
“good boy,” damien hummed. “taking it like a good fucking boy.”  
pip only moaned. _god_ _he_ _needed_ _this_.  
closer and closer to their climaxes, the pair began gasping and clutching onto one another, before riding out their orgasms together. pip spilled onto damien’s hand and all over the sheets, where as damien himself found nothing hotter than releasing into the boy under him.  
“you fucking slut,” he rasped. “letting me fill you up like that, oh my god.”  
pip couldn’t even reply. he just panted, hummed, and smiled as he let damien pick him up and curl into bed with him.


End file.
